A Very Powerful Witch
by CharmedHottieDG
Summary: It's my first fanfic of True Blood, the series is I'm liking it much, just the plot, I do not own the series, only I own my OC, Claire Dopunt Eric/OC Sookie/Alice
1. That strange place

It's my first fanfic of True Blood, the series is I'm liking it much, just the plot, I do not own the series, only I own my OC, Claire Dopunt

* * *

Claire Dupont is a girl of 23, she moved to Bon Temps, she is a girl who comes from France, she is a powerful witch, she still does not know, Claire will encounter many supernatural creatures

* * *

Claire Dupont is a girl long straight dark blond hair, her eyes are green, she's pale, she's short, she measures 5'2 ", she is thin, but she has delicate curves and female, she tends to dress as she pleases

Claire was at the airport in Virginia, she thought to where to stay, she wants to go where the wind takes, she is so free, she wants to be independent, away from her mother, she already has 23 years, and it is large and responsible, she knows what to do

"Taxi" Claire said screaming

A taxi stopped, she smiles, the driver got out of the taxi, he grabbed her bags, he put them in the trunk, Claire sighed, she got into the taxi, she closed the door, she looked around, the driver turned and looked at her seriously, he opened his mouth

"Hello Miss, where I Wear A Miss?" the taxi driver said politely, he asked curiously

"Hello sir, well when I say that you must stop, it's a little crazy, but I want surprises" Claire said quietly, she is a bit strange, all say about her

"Well, that would be good" The driver said blankly, he only does what they ask for money

He started the car, Claire was relaxed with her phone, she kept his phone in his pocket, Claire looked out the window, _**"Welcome to Bon Temps"**_, she opened her eyes, she feels a strange power, they want to stay in that place, in Bon Temps

"You stop here, here I stay, how many dollars are?" Claire said quietly, his accent sounded French, obviously, she's French, she wants to stay here

"Okay, Miss, before leaving, are $ 20, this place is dangerous for a girl like you, a young woman in the night" The Taxi driver said quietly, she grabbed his bags, he said calmly, this is serious

"Well take sir, really?, Is on dangerous things, all kinds of hazards that you are talking about?" Claire said gently, she responds very confused, she asked curious

"Yes ma'am, you take good care, here things are strange, no vampires, Werewolves, witches and strange creatures" The cabbie said seriously, this is very real

Claire was silent, but she believed the man, she nodded, she walked Bon Temps, she is hungry, her stomach made sounds, she saw a restaurant bar **_"Merlotte` s "_**, she approached and entered to that place, she walked slowly, she read something, **_"Waitresses adults are needed"_ **, she sighed, she sat on an open table

"Hey Jessica, attends to that girl who just arrived" Sam said seriously, Jessica nodded and went to the table where Claire was

"What you going to ask?" Jessica told her calmly

"Well, I want some sausage, toasted bread, bacon, and a regular soda, I hate the taste of diet soda" Claire said quietly, she wants to eat little, because it's too late

"Okay," Jessica answered calmly

She came to the bar, she felt the smell of Claire, she endures not feed her, all workers watched with concern, Claire was able to wait for food, she looked at her phone, 23 missed calls from his ex boyfriend, Remy Dumont, she was sick of it

"What happened to you?" Sam asked very curious and worried

"What happens is that the smell of her has me crazy, she smells delicious, I will not feed her," Jessica said very desperate

"Quiet, I'm calling another waitress" Sam said seriously

Sookie is still a waitress, she was to give the plate to Claire, Claire was hungry, gave him food, she gave the tip to Sookie, she left, Claire began to eat politely, few people were in place, including Claire, she stopped eating, and came to the bar, she is interested in working

"Hi, you must be the owner?" Claire said very kindly, she asked at Sam

"Hello, yes, I am the owner, Sam Merlotte, who is?, So what you want?" Sam said without understanding anything, he said seriously

"Well, I saw the announcement that they needed a waitress, I want this work I'm Claire Dupont, I'm new here and am looking for employment," Claire said seriously, she wants the job, she said kindly

"Okay, you read ah, how old are you?, Much like Claire, well," Sam said quietly

"Yes, I have 23 years, am of legal age, you know where a hotel or motel for overnight stay?" Claire said quietly, she does not look her age, height and face

"Come Tomorrow, to train, you do not seem that age, well, there is a motel nearby, be very careful girl" Sam said seriously, he sighed

"Thank you sir, I'll be careful" Claire said gently, she left the place, she slowly walked down the dark street

Claire felt a little scared, Claire is not very brave, she watched everything and anything encotraba until he saw a motel, she sighed in relief, she entered the motel, she was very nervous about this, the receptionist appeared and looked Claire seriously

"Sir, still there a single room" Claire said nervously

"Yes ma'am, would be 70 per hour," he said harshly, he is not very friendly

Claire added it all in her head, she is very smart, in a supernatural way, and gave the money to the man, he gave him the key to her, she walked the aisles, and found the room, she opened the puera, was normal and clean, at least, she turned on the light, she put the bags in the closet, she went to bathe in the shower, she put on her slippers

She finished her bath, she was clean and refreshed, she had a short robe, she turned off the light and turned on the TV, she watched the news in the area, she wants to know more about this place, it will take a tour of the afternoon she wants to ask the morning shift

"Boring, I prefer to sleep" says Claire herself seriously, she turned off the tv

She closed her eyes and fell asleep quickly, everything was quiet, she was in a bar, she saw many vampires, she was nervous, she knew they were vampires, and were drinking something red, she awoke suddenly, she believes that is psychic, but she is something else, was 4 PM, she sighed, she closed her eyes, but she could not fall asleep again


	2. Training Day and Fangtasia

It's my first fanfic of True Blood, the series is I'm liking it much, just the plot, I do not own the series, only I own my OC, Claire Dopunt

* * *

Claire Dupont is a girl of 23, she moved to Bon Temps, she is a girl who comes from France, she is a powerful witch, she still does not know, Claire will encounter many supernatural creatures

* * *

Claire went to Merlotte `s, Claire was quiet at this time, she already ate, Claire was in place, she walked calmly, everyone looked at her seriously, she's ready to train, and then have the job, she is very Excited, she is far from all

"Hello Claire" Sam said quietly

"Good Morning Sam" Claire said very kindly, she is a kind and caring girl

She started off great, Claire does surprise a lot people watching her, Claire is very good at this, very strange, she did everything very well, she smiles own happiness, she was a little tired with that, well, she did much to training, Sam approached her slowly, she turns and looks at him calmly

"Claire, you've done very well, you're a little strange, well give you the work of Scrubber dishes, but you will start in 1 week, you can go" Sam said gently, he is surprised

"Thank you, everyone tells me that yes, I do very well, good bye, will know everything, bye" Claire smiles, she says kindly, she went to change, she left the place

She walked down the street, she wanted to walk away, she's a little crazy, Claire looked around, she found a taxi line, she smiles, _Thank God_, she thought that, she got into a taxi, the taxi driver looked sideways, she had a purple shirt with a sexy neckline, a leather jacket, very tight black pants, black boots

"Where would I carry miss?" He said seriously

"When I say, please start" Claire said gently, she smiles, she attended a call

"Salut Claire, pourquoi vous avez quitté?, Je reste Je t'aime, Claire peut rentrer en France, tu me manques beaucoup, bébé" The voice of Claire's ex-boyfriend, he was talking like an idiot, saying things to change Claire

"Arrêtez de m'appeler, vous êtes un idiot, je suis allé parce que je le voulais, je ne revenais pas, j'ai trouvé un endroit agréable à vivre, je m'arrête vous aimer, vous avez triché sur moi avec mon meilleur ami, vous êtes des ordures, je vous hais" Claire was very angry, she spoke angrily

She locked the call, the driver drove, she kept the phone in her purse, she sighed, it was night, she trained for hours, she saw a bright sign, **_"Fangtasia"_ **she was very attracted to that place, she looked interestingly, she opened her mouth, she wants to get to that place

"Here, I want to stay sir, how much is it?" Claire said quietly, she asked for taxi fare

"Do you really secure?, Vampires, be careful, but have good drinks, is 6 dollars," he said laughing, she looked at him blankly, he said seriously

"Yes, vampires, oh good" Claire said seriously, she gave the driver the dollars

The driver was Claire walked with slow steps, was a strange bar, she did not mind that, she walked slowly and elegance, several men rather vampires stared at her wanting to feed her or something else, she approached the bar, several people looked at her, Claire is the new person

"You smell divine and irresistible, as it will taste your blood, or do you want an unforgettable night with a vampire?" A vampire whispers to her ear, said sadistically

"Yes, but I do not care, I do not want to have one night with a vampire I do not know, let me, I have drinks" Claire said quietly, she's a tough girl, now

"Get your Gin Tonic" The barman said harshly

She grabbed the gin and tonic, she took a sip of the drink, everyone looked at Claire, and she realized everyone was watching, she sighed with boredom and fatigue, the music was great, she was moving slowly, she dances alone, the vampire looked at her and walked back to her

"You're really hot, girl" he said disgustingly, he's a disgusting pervert

"Leave me alone, you fucking disgusting pervert!" Claire said angrily, and suddenly the lights were a bit turn off, he went flying, that's telekinesis, and she was

The lights and the music worked well, Eric was in his office talking to Pam, he was surprised by what happened, Claire was surprised, she looked at her trembling hands, she did all that, all seeing Claire Smiling, she remained motionless, she is very afraid with all that, she is surprised as all

"What?" Pam said seriously

"Quiet Pam, I'll talk with them, that's what happened here?" Pam interrupted Eric, he was saying quietly, he did not seem angry

"Mr. Northman, the new girl did all this, the new girl in town, she's powerful" A brunette girl said seriously, Claire was very scared

Eric slowly approached her, Claire was scared and nervous, she trembled much, Claire watched his face was white, blue eyes, blond hair, and very high, she felt very intimidated, Eric is very high, Claire is short, and feels uncomfortable and inadequate

"What's your name girl?" Eric asked curious

"Claire Dupont" Claire said nervously, she feels short of breath, Claire put it all black, she fainted on the floor, she hit her head with a hard table, she was passed out, she had an open wound on her head

Claire awoke with a severe headache, she was lying on a couch, she fainted because it was too much for her, she was in Eric's office, she was a little calmer, she looked at him, she felt the nerves see him

"What are you?" Eric said curiously, he looked deep into her, as if to read the mind of Claire

"I do not know, this has never happened to me," Claire said blankly, she does not know

"As you do not know?" Pam appeared and asked harshly

"Pam, please calm down, I'm asking the questions, do not you know?" Eric said seriously, Pam is behaving like an angry diva, he looked at Claire and asked

"Well I'm psychic, but this has never happened to me, must be that new powers are" Claire answered calmly, at least she could control her voice, she told the truth, she does not know that

"But I think you're stronger than that," Eric said seriously

"I have no clue, head much beats me, I have a headache" Claire said seriously, she could not stand the pain and hurt

Claire wants the pain to go away, Claire does not support this, she was very sore, Eric approached her, Claire was very confused by that, she sat down, she does not want to move much pain, Pam looked seriously, Claire sighed with fatigue and boredom

"What are you gonna do?, who is you?" Claire said nervously and very scared

"You complain about headaches, I will take away the pain you, you do not be afraid, I am Eric Northman, the vampire of 1000 years" Eric responds harshly, Claire swallowed

Claire does not answer, she just nods, Eric gave some of his blood to Claire, she felt very relieved and stopped, she left the place quickly, she ran as if she did not have a morning, she stopped, the same vampire appeared in front of her, she was getting fed up of this vampire

"Hey, what do you want?, Leave me alone" Claire said seriously, she is furious with the vampire

"I want my revenge, fucking bitch" The vampire said very angry, he is ready to feed Claire

Claire was very scared, she electrocuted the vampire, he fell unconscious on the floor, Claire climbed into a taxi quickly, several vampires saw what she did, she arrived at the motel and went to bathe, she was bathing, wiping the blood from the head, she dressed, knocked on her door, she opened the door

"Hey Sam, what's wrong?, And who is she?" Claire kindly greeted him, she asked blankly

"Hi Claire, she's Sookie Stackhouse, can we come in?"

"Sure you two can get" Claire said quietly, they both went

"Claire, I saw you at Fangtasia, I saw you do that" Sookie went to Claire, she said seriously, she saw Claire, and Claire is not realized this?

"Really?, What did you see exactly?" Claire said nervously, she's scared

"Yes, I'm serious, Claire beware, I saw your powers, did the lights and music working at half power and threw the vampire by air without touching it, Eric was there, I saw it, but he did not see me, you fainted and hit you, but you have wound "Sookie said seriously, she is very concerned about Claire, she said calmly, Claire looked at her nervously

"Yes, that happened, it was very strange, Eric took me to his office, he told me about what I did, he gave me his blood to heal my wound, I was very confused, that vampire, he I attacked, tried to drink my blood, but I was electrocuted and I "Claire told the whole truth, she is very sincere in all

"Oh my god girl, Claire you do not know the truth if a vampire gives you his blood, you belong to it, do not know what you've done, you're still too young for this," Sam said desperadao, Claire began to mourn, she is very whiny, her emotions are very strong, he said very angry

"I'm so sorry, I do not know why I do not defend myself attacked him as no other, I did not know that," said Claire crying, she could not do anything

"You do not cry, you must be brave, nothing will happen, consider us your friends, adios, must rest now," Sookie said quietly, they both left, leaving Claire alone

Claire closed the door locked, she went to bed, she is very tired, she fell asleep quickly, she was moving, she saw that attacked Sookie and Sam, about vampires attacked them, Claire woke abruptly, she got up from the bed, she put on some jeans, black military boots, a green shirt, she got brown leather jacket, she ran the place, the receptionist was asleep with a bottle of vodka in his hand

Claire hid in the bushes, she saw Sookie and Sam walking, suddenly appear like 3 bloodthirsty vampires, Claire was scared, she moved as she could, she reached behind vampires, they felt the smell of Claire, Claire was scared, they turned to see her

"What we have here, an appetizing girl" One of the vampires said sadistically, Claire was shaking with fear, Sookie and Sam moved away from there

Claire was very scared, she did not know what to do, suddenly vampires had a severe headache, nose them blood came, she was confused, vampires exploded, and guts went flying, Claire, Sam and Sookie were covered in blood, Claire was very disgusted

"Oh my god, disgust" Claire said upset, she will suck blood, but more so violently

"Claire, that was very strange, thanks for saving us," Sam said quietly

"You're welcome, I always help others, we swim, I think I'll vomit" Claire said seriously, she was about to vomit

They three were walking, Tara and Pam were watching Claire, everything that Eric wants to know all about Claire, Claire arrived at the motel, the clerk was still asleep with the bottle in hand, Claire went straight to bathe, she was clean, she washed clothes to remove all the blood, but she stopped, Claire was very tired, she fell asleep again


	3. New powers and Ex Boyfriend

It's my first fanfic of True Blood, the series is I'm liking it much, just the plot, I do not own the series, only I own my OC, Claire Dopunt

* * *

Claire Dupont is a girl of 23, she moved to Bon Temps, she is a girl who comes from France, she is a powerful witch, she still does not know, Claire will encounter many supernatural creatures

* * *

Claire began working as scrubbing, she's good at it, your turn ends at night because it is the only one, it works fine, Claire was a little tired from last night, but she does what she can, her shift ended she changed her clothes, she left the place, she saw her ex-boyfriend, Remy Deveraux, she was sick of it

_Why my ex is on here?, oh my god, _Claire thought seriously, she did not know what to do now

"Is that your ex?" Sookie asked curiously

"How do you know he's my ex?" Claire asked at Sookie seriously

"I just read your mind, I have telepathic powers" Sookie said quietly, Claire was surprised by this

"Well, oh great, I hope my ex does not see me" Claire said seriously, she does not want her ex sees her

Remy is a boy, his hair is brown, white, brown eyes, tall, 6'1 ", he saw Claire, she was with Sookie, she was a little nervous and scared, he approached them slowly, Claire sighed with tiredness and boredom, she looked at him calmly, Sookie looked seriously, she's a good friend of Claire, she is now

"Claire, at last I've found you, I traced the call, and you are in Bon Temps, come with me dear, back to my" Remy said as a desperate crazy

"Remy, what are you doing here?, Why so much trouble to come here?, You're sick, you're obsessed with me, leave me alone, leave me alone, I have had it with your childish behavior, you're pathetic, you give me want to vomit , disgust me, I do not love you, I want a real man, you must mature and grow, I do not want to go back, I want to stay here, I'm sick of you, I hate your smell, I hate to see you, get out of here, out of my life and leave me alone" Claire is very upset and disgusted with all this, she said angrily, she can not stand Remy, she yelled at him, Sookie left the place, Claire was alone with him

"I will not walk away from you, I know you love me, deep down, you love me yet" Remy ignored what she said, he tried to caress her, she walked away from him, he said like crazy

"Do what you want, but I'm not going to fall on your fucking game, you cheated on me with her, that fucking bitch, I'm not the same silly girl, not anymore" Claire said angrily, she went to Furthermore, she walked the streets much

* * *

Claire saw two big and tall men, she felt something wrong with these men, they stop, they looked at Claire with sadism and salacious, she felt like throwing up, she saw the last of them, they abuse girls and women, she almost vomited

"Look Fred, look what we have here, a pretty hot and pretty girl" The green eyed man with lewd said she felt disgusted

"Yes a desired girl, and alone, she is all for us," the Asian man said laughing like crazy, Claire began to run

Claire ran like crazy, they both began to chase her, she came to a Back Alley end, she was so afraid, she looked very fearful,

"Beautiful eyes,They were both in front of Claire, she tried to relax, but she could not do like mine, go Fred, I want to be alone with her, she's a lot for someone like you" The green eyed man said laughing, Claire looked scared, he said seriously

"I'm leaving Rick, well, I'm looking for a bitch or a whore" Fred said quietly, he left the place

"Now that the fool is gone, we have something pending my dear" Rick smiles, he said sadistically, she became furious

"Shut up fucking rapist" Claire said angrily, she shouted angrily, Rick yelled, he'd head hurt so much, she's sonic scream, some things fell on the floor

Rick got up quickly, he lay down to Claire, she was lying on the floor, he rose, he was above her, Claire is very angry, but he is stronger than her, that's what Claire thinks, he tried to kiss her, she took off her face as she could, only he kissed Claire's chin

"Now I'll show how a real man, you'll like this, I will go crazy when you groan with pleasure" Rick said as crazy, he whispered in hatred of Claire, she felt disgusted, Claire said nothing, she was very angry, she managed to free her hand, she moved her hand up to her neck, Rick smiles, she tried to hang him, but he was very fast, he took Claire's hand abruptly, she screamed in pain

"Let the girl" Eric appeared, and said sternly, Rick stood up, Claire managed to get up, she was very sore

"I will not, damn vampire, she's a very pretty girl," Rick said laughing sadistically, Claire was looking around, she moved away

"Ah, you will not, because you do not know who you get, you do not touch the girl," Eric smiles cruelly, he showed his teeth, he is very angry

"You do not rule me, you do not tell me to do, blond man" Rick laughs like crazy, he does not know what to expect, Claire passed out again in the floor

"Ah, you have condemned yourself, she's not a whore, she's mine, she belongs to me, she drank my blood, she is very beautiful and different" Eric saw the faint Claire, he said sternly, he broke Rick's neck, he died

* * *

Eric looked at her swoon, he grabbed Claire in her arms, she's like a pen to Erik, he put Claire in the back seat of his sports car, Eric started his car, he went to Fantagsia, Claire was still swooning


End file.
